Winx Club Powerless For Power
by WinxClubTecna
Summary: Valtor returns with Wolf's power! After stealing power from Blooms gem stone Valtor gets stronger but Wolf is brought back with him, but only as a spirit. Bloom and Wolf must battle their way through hords of enimies and the Trix. They are winning until they lose their power! (yes again) Bloom and Wolf has power but will it be enough to beat him?
1. Chapter 1

Winx Club

Powerless for the Powerfull

Chapter 1

One day dawn two way loss

WARNING THIS BOOK CONTAINES GORE, SPIRITS AND BLOOD. IF YOUR SQUIRMISH PLEASE READ A DIFFRENT BOOK YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Bloom sat alone in her bedroom, looking at the last picture she took with the Winx club before they split up. She took the frame she had borrowed from her false parents and put it in it. Wolf jr jumped onto Bloom and licked her softly. Bloom laughed and rubbed the wolf cub placing him on the bed beside her. She could see the guardians eyes and soul in the cub and she shead a tear looking at the pup. Bloom then took the gemstone off her neck and looked at it.

_Bloom promise me you'll take care of it, it was my mothers. _Bloom heard the last words Wolf had said in her mind everytime she looked at it, yet she always knew Wolf's soul was in her heart soon to be reborn again. She placed the gemstone necklace back aroud her neck as she heard a knock on her new apartment door. She stood up and weaved her way around boxes and carefully wrapped glasses to the door. She stood looking at the door for a minute before opening it.

''Hello?'' She awnsered as she opened the door only to be hit very hard in the front of the head, knocking her unconsios at the door. When she woke up she was on her couch, and there was no sign of a single box or cup. She touched the painful part of her head and felt it was bandaged carefuly and better than she could have ever done herself. She could hear mumbling and could see five other people in the room, but her vison was very blurred and couldnt make out who they were. Then her vison cleared and she was shocked to see the five girls she had grown with in collage.

''Hey guys Blooms awake!'' She could hear Flora say from a seat close to her.

''Well I'm busy making food because Stella was hungry!'' She could her Layla yell from the kitchen. Bloom sat up, her hand against her head, and smiled.

''You ok sweetie?'' Flora asked, looking worried.

''Better then when whatever fell onto me,'' Bloom groaned.

''Well, we helped pack away everything,'' She heard someone say behind her. Bloom turned to see Roxy sitting on a chair with bandages in her hands.

''Thanks guys. What fell on me anyway?'' Bloom asked as the other four girls walked up to her.

The girls looked at eachother and then to Bloom,'' We didn't bring anything,'' Stella said,''and thats rare for me.''

''Bloom we found you unconsious when we got here,'' Flora awnsered, clearly confused.

Now Bloom could remember seeing something dark and wearing red before blacking out. Her head shot out a huge pain and she yelled. The other girls jumped.

_Bloom!Bloom can you hear me? Its Wolf *faint crash* This only gives me one thing to do get wolf jr and put my necklace around him.*Yelp* HURRY!_

''Grh Ok Wolf'' Bloom awnsered without thinking. She called for Wolf Jr and he came running down the hall quickly. The tiny pup jumped onto Blooms stomach and lay down.

Bloom didn't have any strength but forced herself to remove the necklace from her neck and wrapped onto wolf's coller. Bloom fell back onto the couch in pain and watched as Wolf Jr transformed into Wolf in seconds but something else formed beside her. Wolf Jr fell asleep beside the two spirits one who was Wolf and one who was a mixture of Valtor and a black wolf.

''NO, Grr Hello Bloom,'' Valtor said forming back into a human with cracks and snaps of his bones. He snapped his fingers at Bloom and dissapered. Then the wound on her forehead dissapered.

''_Thank you Bloom, I'll see you in 30 years,'' _Wolf's spirit said, wisping back into the gemstone. Then the gemstone came off wolf and back around Blooms neck. Bloom held her hand around the gemstone and smiled.

The girls looked at Bloom and sighed.

Another day, Another battle

coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Powerless for Power

''Who was that?'' Roxy asked quietly to Flora, who had shed a tear. Flora looked over to Roxy and leaned to her ear to wisper so it wouldnt make Bloom even more upset.

''That was Wolf, Blooms guardian. She died a long time ago protecting Bloom and her anniversry was today, we just didn't want to talk about it.'' Flora whispered quietly.

''How did she die?'' Roxy asked her eyes getting watery.

''Wolf lost controll of her aura dragon and it got angry. We were all injured and were on the ground. Bloom was about to be bit by its long sharp fangs but Wolf jumped infront of her and killed the dragon but she was killed too. She gave that necklace to Bloom, infact the last words she said were'' It was my mothers. Take care of it Bloom,please,'' and well,'' Flora continued, looking at bloom sadly.

''It's ok I know now,'' Roxy stopped Flora. Bloom got up, she was uneven for a few seconds but then was stable. She walked over to the window and stared across the city. Her eyes widened and the girls noticed Bloom shaking slightly.

Stella walked over to Bloom and looked her direction.

''Uh, guys? You might wanna see this.'' Stella said. The girls waled up to the two of them and looked across to the same spot. It was Valtor, he was on a massive black wolf the sise of a 5-story building. It had nine tails ( Naruto refrence to the ninetails ^.^) and long ears that went backwards on its scull. It let out a pircing roar and its taills whirled into the air.

'' What is that?'' Roxy asked, even she didn't know.

'' It wants me,'' Bloom sighed. The girls looked at Bloom, worried about what she was about to do.

'' But It wont without a fight!'' She continued,''Wanna figh beside me again?'' She asked turning back to the girls. They all nodded and ran outside. They transformed into their fairy forms and Bloom transformed to Dragonix and flew up.

''Hey Valtor, want me?!'' Bloom shouted across the city,'' Then come get me!''

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Powerless For Power

Chapter 3

'' Ah Bloom, like the nine tails?'' Valtor laughed. The wolf snarled. Bloom could heard Wolf's snarls back. Bloom looked up,'' Why are you back?'' she asked the lean tall man.

The winx seperated as they dodged an attack from the tailed beast. Bloom flew on her own but soon she stopped flying and was falling towards the ground.

''BLOOM!'' Stella yelled as her friend fell to the ground. Bloom couldnt move or speak, she could just fall. Suddenly she felt something furry under her and she was able to move again. She sat up to see Wolf as big as the nine tails. Bloom felt tears forming in her eyes but wiped them away, she could cry later but right now she needed to fight.

''Why am I back? Simple. For revenge!'' Valtor snarled. Bloom could feel his dragon fire burning deep in him.

'' Oh really? I thought you came back to say hi, oh well '' Stella joked, sending a sun flare at him. Bloom smiled, Still as funny as Stella, she thought.

'' No hugs?'' Wolf barked from under her ,'' Oh well, whats he doing with the Black Nine tailed Wolf?''

Bloom had forgotten about Wolf she flew down beside her.

'' Dont know but Valtors up to no good,'' Bloom said to Wolf.

Wolf snarled as the other wolf came closer. Wolf jumped back almost knocking Bloom over. Bloom steadied herself and went to fight with the girls against Valtor.

''Dragon energy!'' Bloom yelled.

''Solar Blast!'' Stella roared.

''Logic Blast'' Techna yelled.

''Magic ivoy'' Flora said.

'' Music Beat!'' Musa echoed.

'' Air bubble!'' Iasha yelled.

''Howling Wolf!'' Roxy yelled.

All the attacks hit Valtor at once and he fell back.

''GAH!'' Bloom yelled being blasted backwards. What had hit her?

''Bloom!'' the girls yelled. Stella soared after her. Both Bloom and Stella landed on Wolfs head. Bloom held her shoulder tightly.

''Bloom are you ok? What happened?'' Stella asked helping Bloom up.

'' I-I dont know'' Bloom studdered.

'' Because you and Valtor share the same power, you both get injured when you attack'' Wolf said from under them.

'' Il be back'' Valtor hissed. Then he dissapered sending a white screen accross the town.

When the girls awoke again, Wolf was back to normal size. She helped Bloom and Stella up.

''Are you alright?'' She asked. The two girls nodded.

''Ok, lets get the others to come to us, solar beam!'' Stella yelled but nothing happened.

''Uh SOLER BEAM!'' she yelled again,'' Why isnt it working?''

''Stella I think you lost your powers,'' Wolf whinned

TO Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Uh Oh!

Bloom and Stella looked at Wolf, shocked. Wolf's ears twiched nervosly.

''Gone? Like forever?'' Stella asked Wolf. Wolf nodded, looking into the puff of dust. She turned to see the others coming though the dust. Wolf's ears continued to twich however.

''Did you lose power too?'' Tecna asked.

''Yeah,'' Stella said sadly. Wolf stood up and started snarling. The winx turned to her to see what was wrong.

'' Stay behind me!'' Wolf barked, backing up closer to the Winx. Suddenly, Valtor appered again.

'' Your lucky to have a dog!'' He sneered. Wolf growled loudly, getting ready to attack. Then Valtor turned back into the black wolf. Valtor snarled and Wolf jumped forward, engaging in battle. The winx watched as the wolves battled eachother. Wolf jumped back, panting from the deep wounds on her body. She snarled at Valtor who stood across from them as hurt as Wolf. Valtor turned back into a human.

'' Black Flame!'' Valtor howled, still returning human. Wolf jumped in the way of the attack getting hit by the attack. Wolf howled and landed back at the girls shaking. She stood up weakly.

''Wolf, dont fight anymore,'' Bloom said back to Wolf. Wolf looked at her and nodded. Bloom walked out infront of the Winx.

''DRAGON ENERGY!'' Bloom yelled , firey blasts coming from her. The winx watched shocked. Valtor shot back with impact and Bloom stumbled backwards. Wolf got up and ran to Bloom just before she fell.

The Winx ran up to the two. Stella let Bloom put her waight on her and Roxy carried the unconsios wolf back to Alfea.

_**Wolf,Bloom its good to see you..**_

**What? Why did you call us?**

_**Wolf and Bloom. The entire magix relies on you now**_

**Wait,what? Why?**

_**That spell Valtor casted didnt just take the winx's magic, but the entire dimensions.**_

**Oh boy...**

_**I cant stay but please know this. Wolf I will give you ALL my power BUT theres a price.**_

**What? What price? **

_**Goodbye**_

**No WAIT!**

Bloom woke up in the infirmary. Wolf lay at the bottom of the bed, glowing. Then Wolf grew 8 more tails, then she woke up.

''Whoa that was weird,'' Wolf groaned, lifting her head of her paws and crawling up to Bloom. Bloom stroked Wolf on the forehead and Wolf's tailes wagged.

'' You like to be rubbed?'' Bloom laughed. Wolf smiled, resting her head on her lap. Bloom smiled and lay back, Falling asleep. Wolf smiled brighter.

'' If only you knew what I really looked like Bloom...'' Wolf yawned, falling asleep.

To be Continued!

Yay, who likes this? I enjoy writing like this. I think I might cancel the BG speical though, I write soooo differently now. But I think that a cover will be made for this story. Anyways I need sujestions for stories, like badly. Any help will be much appreciated, Thanks!

The Winx Club

Tecna

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Past Stories and True Selves

A week had passed since Valtor had attacked the winx and Wolf came back, and since then, alot has happened. The winx had found out how to get rid of Valtor and get their powers back. But someone amoung them was keeping secerts, lets just say, it smelt like a human in a pack of wolves...

''So, to get our powers back, we neeed to get rid of Valtor...but...where did he come from? And how did Wolf get here?'' Stella asked again, for the 15 time that day. Wolf had been checked to see if she was real that week, and the winx were off to collect her from Magix.

'' You can ask Wolf once we have her again and were back at Alfea, ok Stella,'' Bloom groaned. Bloom's body hurt from the battle still and she wasnt really in the mood to talk. She was worried about Wolf. The girls arrived at the seceret place where Wolf was checked. When they got in, Wolf jumped on Bloom straight away and started licking her like crazy.

'' Ok ok ok! Its good to see you too! Hows the last week been?'' Bloom laughed. The girls laughed as Bloom was licked. Wolf got off her and sat back.

''Lonely...VERY lonely,'' she whimpered, sarcasticly. Then the fairy who examined Wolf came from behind a door. She smiled gleefuly and walked over to the winx.

''Don't worry, she got enough love from one of the staff. Yes, she is ok. A few wounds from the fight and what not. She's a great gaurdian, Bloom, your very lucky to have her!'' she said, rubbing Wolfs head.

''We have to go, Bloom'' Musa whispered quietly behind the group.

''Yes, thank you, shes saved me from dieing once before, Im sorry but we cant stay, we mus-'' Bloom was interupted by a fairy clashing through the door. The fairy whspered something quickly to the one infront of them, giving Wolf a evil glance.

''Well, Im sorry but Wolf has to stay..something has...Showed up..'' she said quietly to Bloom. '' This will just take a moment,''. As the girl walked off with Wolf and was about to leave, Bloom caught a glance of her eyes, that had turned red. Bloom jumped back, reconising Valtors eye. Bloom ran to the metal door but just missed before it landed.

Then squeals of pain were heard. There was a crash of breaking glass and Wolf jumped through the metal door, her blue aura around her.

''OW! ow ow ow ow ow owwwww, Bloom she put something into me,'' Bloom whimpered, her snout was growing shorter. Bloom stared at her.

'' Uh Wolf? Your snout is, uh,'' Bloom studdered, watching as her face began to look humanly like. Then there was a flah, a yell, and a person. Where Wolf was standing was a human, with a tail and ears.

''Now I feel better...Why are you looking at me like tha...Oh no...'' the person said, looking at her hands. ''Ive transformed again!'' she yelled, hitting herself in the face.

''W-W-Wolf?'' Bloom studdered in disbelief. Wolf looked at her, her eyes hadnt changed at all. They were still the deep icy blue. Her tail and ears flicked around. She turned her head quickly towards the door as the ''Dark'' fairy appered.

''La Sta Venar!'' Wolf yelled. Then the next thing they knew it they were back at Alfea. Wolf went down on one knee, '' That is a NOT do!'' she groaned to herself, shaking while she got up.

She flinched as an open wound on her arm bled. She scowled quietly.

''Hey Winx! Um, whos that?'' Roxy asked, running up the path,'' Oh shes hurt! Hang on, I have a bandage.''. Roxy then got a bandage from her pocket and wrapped it on Wolf's arm. Wolf flinched as she put it on.

''Hey Roxy!'' Bloom cheered,'' Um, How can I say it?''. Bloom walked over to Wolf. '' Its, urr, Wolf,''. Roxy stared at her and then to Wolf. She smiled and flattened her ears. Then there was a crash from behind them. A huge pack of Wolves appered. Wolf turned around quickly.

''Alpha! Hi, I uhh sorta...'' Wolf whimpered. The big white wolf infront of her transformed into a human. Wolf jumped back, her ears up. '' Im sorry! We wer-'' She barked.

'' You. You have betrayed all of us. You killed your dragon. And saved a human. You transformed revealing your true self. And now you are whimpering sorry excuses. You NEVER were one of us, and now you shall die! Valtor failed us! But he may return...I promised him that before. And he did, but so did you!'' the white wolf snarled. Wolf's ears flatened against her black hair. Y-you brought him back?! Your the TRAITOR! HE KILLED MILLIONS OF US!'' She snarled. Bloom noticed some of the pack back away, scarred of their leader, while others prepared to attack. The white wolf stopped those who were about to attack. '' This is between the two gaurdians of black and white...do NOT interfear!'' it snarled. Wolf landed down on the ground. The Winx started to walk forward but Wolf gave them a stare, '' Don't, please.'' she said, her tail flicking.

Wolf looked at the white wolf. The white wolf looked at her. Then they colided, quickly. They faught in human form, snapping at eachother with wolf like fangs, claws out. Wolf bit down onto the other girl's neck. She attacked Wolf with her claws as she landed onto the dirt. Wolf was slashed down one eye. She let go and jumped back, landing on her hands and feet, snarling.

The other girl got up, transformed. She lanched her powerful body at Wolf who dodged. Wolf snarled, her body being covered with an aura blanket. She snarled leaping at the other wolf. The white wolf was tackled to the ground and she yelped, turning on her back and kicking Wolf off. Wolf shot across the ground and landed infront of the Winx. She scrambled up, gasping for air.

'' I won't let you win Ace!'' she gasped, her fangs showing. The white wolf pricked her ears up. Wolf let out a howl, like she did when Bloom and Wolf first met. There was silence and then Ace was hit with a strong lash of lightning. Ace gasped before transporting beside Wolf and slashed her eye again, letting a huge lash of blood from it. Then she slammed her against the ground before colapsing onto the ground, dead.

''WOLF!'' Bloom yelled running over to the girl. Wolf stammered up, cluching her eye tightly. Her hand was covered in blood. She began to heal heself and when she removed her hand, there was a scar across her eye. Bloom stared at Wolf and the rest of her wounds.

''Does the scar look b-bad?'' Wolf stammered in pain, getting up. Bloom shook her head. Wolf smiled and then turned her head towards the pack. All the wolves loked at her and bowed her head. Wolf looked at them and howled. The rest of the pack howled with her.

''As leader now, I ask Thornado to be deputy. And I order you to return to the homelands. I shall howl id I need help,'' Wolf said, proudly looking at the pack. A grey and white wolf smiled at barked at the pack, running off. The rest of them followed. Wolf sighed and looked over to Ace.

''Traitor,'' She growled. Then Valtor appered and laughed.

'' Ready for round 2?'' He smiled, holding a dead dark grey wolf.

''Mother! YOU BASTAD VALTOR!'' Wolf yelled.

Valtor smiled and chanted something. Then Wolf looked up and ran over to him.

''Wolf, attack Alfea,'' He ordered.

''Yes master,'' Wolf awnsered.

To Be continued...

:3 CLIFFHANGER Im evil XD

So yeah, this one is quite longer chapter...I forgot I had alot done...

So yeah...sorry about the bad languadge ;l

So, hope you like and can I just say a big thank you to peacelovefairy for being so nice to me ^^ I shall do a speical story if you like for you? I can put Wolf in it ^w^ just ask...and Il deliever

Ok so thank you! Please follow and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter

5

The Dark in us All..

Bloom stared at Wolf. Her eyes had become completely black and only had a plimp of a red dot. She jercked every so often.

''Yes master,'' Wolf said, raising her hand. Bloom jumping infront of her, her arms raised to her sides.

''No Wolf dont!'' She cried, standing still,'' Dont destroy Alfea!''. Valtor looked at Bloom and back at Wolf, he laughed,'' Mabey she's right, Wolf dont destroy Alfea,'' He said sadly. Bloom looked at him and put her hands down. '' Destroy Bloom!'' he yelled, an evil grin spreading across his face. Wolf stopped moving for a second before her gaze met Blooms.

Bloom looked into its dark, empty eyes. She could feel her heart miss a beat, '' Wolf, I will die protecting you if I have to...'' she said to herself. Wolf just stod there, stareing at Bloom.

''N-no, I wont...I cant...Valtor...I will destroy you insted...'' she growled, her eyes regaining colour. Valtor looked at Wolf and studdered back. Wolf turned towards him and shot a powerful beam at him, he dodged swiftly and looked at Bloom, before surrounding himself with a barrier.

'' Well Bloom, a little Devil told me you were controlled before, with dark magic..'' he grinned, his eye catching hers, '' Now I may not be able to do that but I can do this!''. He dissapered, leaving a puff of smoke behind him. Wolf shot over to Bloom and hoped infront of her. Then she collapsed onto the floor, an open wound on her chest. Bloom froze.

''Ow,'' Wolf said under her. She sat up before another flash of light appered. When it cleared, Wolf was back into her..wolf form. She sighed, getting up slowly. Black aura surrounded her wound.

''GET OUT OF ME!'' she yelled, blue aura pushing the black away. The black aura gathered and Valtor apered again. He grunted and dissapered, a whisper echoing through the school. Bloom dropped down beside Wolf.

''Are you ok? You really need to stop saving me!'' She said, joking. Wolf laughed, her tail wagging. Bloom smiled and gave her a hug.

''Mabey if you try to stop trying to get killed! Its my job, as a gaurdian, to protect you with my life and- ow, this hurts, even if it is just a flesh wound,'' Wolf said, turning her head to Bloom. Bloom looked at Wolfs chest and saw the cut. SShe was right, it was only a flesh wound. The other Winx members joined in on a hug and Wolf laughed, getting squeased. Then Musa got up and loked across the yard.

''Uhh guys? We have a...few spectators,'' she laughed. The Winx turned around to see the school and the teachers behind them. Wolf laughed akwardly, shrinking back behind the Winx.

''You faught well,'' Mrs, Ferrigonda said, walking up to the Winx Club. The girls all got up and Wolf sat beside Wolf, proudly. Mrs. Ferrigonda looked at Wolf.

''Wolf, you are the one who faught for the time I was here, and you are hurt badly. Please go find a healer fairy. You too Bloom, you kept those wounds seceret from the first time Valtor attacked,'' Ms ferrigonda said to the pair. They blushed slightly and laughed. Then they went into the group of the gathered fairies, the occaisinal '' Well done!'' from them.

Wolf and Bloom sat in their room. Wolf sat, flinching whenever she moved too quickly.

'' Bloom..'' Wolf asked, her eyes still looking at the ground. Bloom looked over to her, still putting the bandage around her shoulder. ,'' Yeah?''

Wolf pawed the ground, '' When Valtor said you were controlled..It wasnt- You know, never mind.''

Bloom looked at her and sat down beside her, a flinch of pain driving through her.

''No, keep going Wolf'' She said, looking at her wide eyed.

''Ya see,'' Wolf began, '' That wasnt JUST you who got rid of the '' Dark'' you. Valtor battled me inside of you. When you summoned the Dark Pheonix. You could have met me there. Valtor NEARLY dragged me out and if it wasnt for Sky..You would've died.'' she sighed, her head down.

Wolf stumbled to the ground with a small yelp. Bloom looked at her confused. Wait what? Sky SAVED her life?

'' Did you hear that?'' Wolf asked, her head and ears pricking up. She was wide eyed and looked out of he window.

'' No. What did you hear?'' Bloom asked. She wasnt ready to fight nor was Wolf. But if they had to they would. Suddenly, Stella and Flora crashed through the glass, sending shards everywhere. The two girls were in heir fairy form.

'' Darn It!'' Stella yelled ,'' Its done enough to the school!''.

''What has?'' Wolf barked, helping Flora up. Bloom had helped Stella up to.

'' The bloody! Hang on. You didnt hear a loud yell or was hit with an ice shard? But your out-'' Stella flustered tons of questions at them, clearly confused. Wolf glanced out the open gap in the window.

'' WHAT THE? How the HELL did he get here?!'' Wolf yelled. The three girls looked at Wolf.

'' You know what this is?'' Stella asked, rebbung dirt off of her.

'' Yeah. That...killed me once,''

To Be Continued...

Wow sorry, its been some time hasnt it XD Sorry I was doing something..

Somethins coming on Sunday


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Warning! This has the F word in it .3.

''Killed you..?'' Flora asked. Wolf moved a small amount of fur from its original place to show a long, blue scar. Bloom felt bad for Wolf. This must have happened a long time ago, after her mother died.

Then Wolf transformed into her Guardian Form, altough, the flames here and there blazed strongly. Wolf was surrounded by a strong aura. Bloom felt a surge of power through her and she blinked with shock. Then Bloom was alerted to something coming. Wolf sprang up and lept infront of the girls, blocking a concrete pilar from hitting them. Bloom didn't know what Wolf had done, but she had done it for a reason.

''Lets get him,'' Wolf smiled, her eyes glowing with power. The girls nodded and Bloom went into Dragonix form. They all flew out and Wolf didn't stop. She went to fight the creature head on. It looked like a monkey. Wolf was surrounded by a blue fire before she went head first into the creaure. She went staight though it, coming out with a green gem. Its glow surrounded her but it formed with her blue aura. Wolf felt her power get stronger and she smiled, one of her eyes turning green. Bloom felt something surge through her and Wolf looked at her with worry.

''Bloom, controll the power!'' she caled. Bloom couldn't though. Bloom lost controll of her body. Wolf closed her eyes and tackled Bloom to the ground, restraining her from moving.

''Bloom, listin to me ok? You have to find a place to store this power!' she barked. Bloom had modled a knife out of power and was digging it into Wolf. She squealed. Wolf looked around to see the monster right above them. Then Wolf realised it was Valtor. Wolf also realised that the girls were in their fairy forms. Wolf felt a dagger pierce her. Then Wolf just reacted. She bit down on Blooms arm and was thrown off. A shock of electricity flew around her. She was sparked many times. Wolf over came it and stared at the beast. Wolf grew 50x bigger and snarled.

_BLOOM! FOR FUCKS SAKE FIND A PLACE FOR THE POWER_

_Wow, Wolf? Ok but where?_

_The gem! OW_

_Wolf! I did it_

_Good, now fucking help me_

Bloom got up dizzily. She flew over to Wolf and landed on her head, trying to transform. Wolf stumbled and fell sideways.

''The...hell..?'' Wolf said, losing power. Bloom felt the same. Something was trying to get to them.

The beast fell down too. Then they both realised it was Valtor.

**Bloom wake up! Please! I didn't mean to drop a box of makeup on you!**

Bloom heard a voice. She swore she did. That was Stella but...Stella was..wait, where was Stella? All Bloom saw was Wolf and the creature. Bloom got up, her head banging.

''What..? Is going on?'' She groaned. Wolf barked, an echo going through Bloom. Then the world started going black.

**Stella shh..We'll be killed!**

**Well, soorry for worrying!**

**Guys, Bloom is reacting to the power!**

_**Bloom, can you hear me?**_

_**W-Wolf? Yeah, I think so.**_

_**Ok, shoot anything that looks like Valtor!**_

_**Why?**_

_**Ju-d-it!**_

Bloom sat up and fired at the creature. It roared and the world dissapered. Bloom felt confused but blacked out during the world fading.

''Guys, I got her out of Valtors fake world!'' A voice panted. Bloom was barely awake but she knew she was straped to something. Bloom couldn't move from her arms down, and her face stung. Bloom opened her eyes to a completly different place. Her friends and Wolf were all straped onto tables like herself.

'' What-happened?'' She moaned, her head banging. Wolf watched her with tired eyes. The Winx Club were all wounded but Wolf was not, at least, Bloom thought so. Stella shook tears from her eyes and turned to Bloom.

'' I kinda dropped my entire make-up colllection on you in Alfia and then Valtor appered and took us here and...AUGH its so hard to explain!'' Stela yelled, mossing up with her words. Bloom laughed a bit, her body aching.

'' I'll try go through it. Y'see you were in Alfia, helping Flora water some of her plants, then Stella fell through the door and onto you. You blacked out and Stella freaked out. Then Valtor came out of nowhere, took you and flew off. Wolf and us followed his trail to here, then all this happened,'' Tecna explained.

So, it was all a dream? Bloom hadn't lost controll of herself, nearly killed Wolf and not died? Well thank dog! Suddenly a door swang open and Valtor walked in. He walked over to Bloom and eyed her evily.

'' Well, look whos awake! Better now then-NEVER!'' He roared, stabbing a knife through Bloom. Bloom yelled, blood coming from her. The Winx all stared at Bloom.

''BLOOM!'' they all cried. Wolf snarled trying at the leather straps that constrained them. Bloom felt Valtor remove the blade and throw it to the ground.

'' Pain hurts, dosn't it?'' He smiled walking out. Bloom glared at him, cussing under his breath. Valtor gave her a evil glance before turning back around. He went back and releasd the straps on Bloom. Her body fell limply onto the ground. Bloom cried out in pain as her wound hit the solid rock beneath them. Wolf also broke free at that moment and lept infront of Bloom, protecting her of anymore pain.

'' Touch her again and so help me I will fucking kill you!'' She roared, realising her long claws from her paws. Valtor just looked at her and walked out. Wolf snorted and flew back around to Bloom, helping her to sit up. Bloom put her body against the table while Wolf set the others free. Blooms head spun. Wolf and the others then ran over to Bloom. Wolf curled up next to Bloom, doing the same thing she did when they met.

''We need to get out of here!'' Stella yelled, doging a falling rock. Wolf looked up and nuzzled Bloom to get up. She did but very slowly. Wolf knew the wound would make her slower. Then she realised that she could use a teleportation spell. Wolf looked at the fairys.

''Come here and hold onto me!'' Wolf ordered. The winx nodded and each grapped a bit of Wolf's fur. Stella held onto bloom, making sure she stayed alive. Wolf took a deep breah.

'' We might end up somewhere else. Alpaca Wolfa Snakae'' and with that they were in a cave. The winx all let go of Wolf and looked around. Stella put Bloom on a bit of a rock slab. Wolf trotted over to Bloom and lay down beside her. She put her head on Blooms lap and hummed a small tune. The winx watched as Bloom was healed. Bloom them opened her eyes again. Wolf barked before continuing the tune. Bloom listined in peace and soon fell asleep. Wolf got up and padded over to some of the winx, well, the ones that were awake!

'' Hey, Stella, Flora, could you stay here and help Bloom? Ive left her in a state that she will no more healing, but she will still be in pain. Im going to wake up the others and go find help in Alfia,'' Wolf whispered. Flora and Stella nodded and moved over beside Bloom.

'' Be carefull sweetie,'' Flora said, rubbing Wolf. Wolf smilled and woke the remaining Winx girls. After Wolf explained what she wanted to do, they set off, all in fairy forms, except Wolf, who was in guardian.

TBC

Sorry this is one of the shorter chapters, I am mainly tired since I didn't get much sleep, finishing the other stroy last night. Please follow/fav me and the story! Thanks again!

A


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Wolf and the girls landed in aflia. Wolf sat down and looked up at Tecna, Musa and Layla. They landed beside Wolf and transformed back.

'' Ok, let's go get help for Bloom. I'll wait here,'' Wolf said. THe girls nodded and ran off in other directions. Wolf stared at herself. Her blue and black matted fur had cuts all over her.

''Leader..'' A weak voice echoed from the forest. Wolfs head turned around to the voice. One of her pack members limped out of the forest. Wolf instanly ran over as she collapsed. Wolf helped her stand up again.

'' Frost, what happened?!'' Wolf asked, pupils small with the sight of blood and wounds all over her body. Frost was one of Wolfs friends from her orignal pack. She was a white and black wolf, who had orange specks around her eye. She had one blue eye darker then the other. But her fur was torn and matted, with blood topping it. She looked up at her leader.

''V-Valtor ambushed us all. He killed almost everyone. I took the pups, but I will not live. Please make them live.'' She said, blue eyes full of tears. Wolf stared at her friend in disbeleif. She would live. She _had_ to.

''You-you will live!'' Wolf started,'' We have healers! The can-'' Wolf started before being interupted.

'' Wolf! Wolf, I was poisened. No healer can heal retloy poisning. But please,'' She moved aside, showing seven pups,'' Take care of them,'' And with that, she started to fade. Her wounds dissapered as white wings sprouted from her back.

'' N-no! You can't die! Please..'' Wolf couldn't finish. Frost looked at her friend and licked her.

'' I won't leave you,'' She put a paw to her chest,'' Because you will always have me here,''.

Wolf watched as her friend vanished. The seven pups looked at Wolf. Wolf looked back at them, ignoring the gaze. Wolf heard a clatter on her chest. She lifted her fur. 20 crystals, all ranging from small to big, hung on a string, like the blue one before. Wolf smiled. All her pack had joined with her. Wolf smiled at the six big ones in the middle. A yellow, blue, purple, pink, green, lime and in the middle a big red one, with two dragons, one blue, one orange, in the centre of the gem. Wolf knew what they were. The six friends. The six winx.

Wolf put her fur down and stared at the pups once again. They all had a single white gem on theyre necks. Wolf knew it was their mothers energy. Wolf got up and walked over to the seven pups.

'' Can you speak yet?'' She asked softly. One of the pups nodded.

'' Yep! But we only learned!'' She said. Wolf was glad. It took years for pups to talk. Wolf signalled with her tail to follow. Asked them questions as they returned back into aflia gates.

'' Please tell me you can fly.'' Wolf asked finally, sitting back down to wait for the girls. The black one stood up proud and sprouted wings. Wolf smiled.

'' So. Only you can?'' Wolf asked, pawing the big one.

''Yeah!'' He said loudly.

'' Wait, what are youre names?'' Wolf asked.

'' Soul!'' The black one said. He had blue eyes and no markings yet.

'' Seet,'' Said the grey eyes. It was grey but like the pup before, no markings.

''Syreeth!'' Said a brown eyes. It had a cream underbelly, socks, tail under and maw. It had grey paws and tail tip.

'' Mira,'' Said a white pup. It was pure white. It had green eyes.

'' Biro,'' Said a small pup. He was a dark brown. Wolf guessed it was the runt.

'' Sypro,'' said the dark red one. It had black paws and a white underbelly and socks.

'' Bat,'' Said a white and grey one. It was about the same size as the big black one.

Wolf stared at the seven pups. They all had been trained well.

'' You must be about ready to change. Am I right?'' Wolf asked, looking up as the fairys came from above them.

'' Yeah. We just need to start an adventure now!'' Soul said. The pups saw the people and ran to wolf to hide. Wolf smiled.

''Don't worry pups, these are my guardian and my friends. My partner needs help. She was hurt,'' Wolf explained. Sould walked out.

'' I-I wasn't scared,'' He said. Wolf smiled.

Tecna, Musa and Layla landed, followed by he healer fairys.

'' Wolf? Where did these guys come from?'' Tecna asked. Wolf explained everything breifly, not mentioning that the pack was ambushed.

'' Look, we need to go!'' Wolf said. Wolf went from her paws to her stomach. The six pups, accept Soul, climbed on. Wolf transformed again. The pups all looked in awe. Soul seemed impressed, and tryed to transform. Wolf laughed as her strong wings started flaping. Soul took his wings out and joined Wolf.

'' Come on then.'' Wolf said. As the fairys joined them, Soul flew ontop of Wolf.

'' You know what to to do then? Good.'' Wolf sighed, flying off. Soul, the Winx, and the healers took off back towards Bloom.

'' Oh god. Bloom,Stella,Flora, Please be ok.'' Wolf thought. A suff of flame echoed inside her head, a dragon sat, waiting to fight.

TBC:~

Awawawawagghaha Hahaaaa ;-;

I so sorry. I shouldve possteeeeddd

But yery! Chapter 8 after like 3 months -

Ok. .

Reveiw? :3


	9. AN

Hey guys!

Wow, it's been some time hasn't it?

So, let me fill you up on a few things.

I will be making a new account for more boyish stories. Since this is Girl stories, I am a big tom boy so.

Also, powerless for power will be uploaded soon! So be excited for that.

But how is everybody enjoying season 7 of WC? Cough there is a wolf cough

But I mean its ironic right?

Again, after the next chapter of PFP, we will be finishing up on a massive chapter.

See you soon!

WCT


End file.
